European Patent Document EP 1 264 532 A1 discloses a round baler of the non-stop type, which has three arms rotating about a common axis and having rolls at their free ends. A loop is formed between rolls of adjacent arms by crop coming from a pick-up. Either a feeder moves a bale along the baler and returns to a start position or it hands over the started bale to a second conveyor.
European Patent Document EP 1 836 890 shows another non-stop round baler with three arms, which are journaled for a pivoting movement on three different axles. Loops are created by incoming crop in flexible bale forming means in the area between adjacent rolls on said arms.
The problem to be solved with respect to this prior art is seen in either the difficulty to return the pick-up fast enough to the start position and/or in the complex and expensive designs.